


Fill The Void

by magnetar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-TLJ, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/pseuds/magnetar
Summary: Where Hux was once hungry for power, for a taste of command, for the respect, for order and bloodshed, now there is only one kind of hunger burning low in his gut. Kylo Ren is his own kind of flavour - distinct and intoxicating.





	Fill The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Paralyzed by Mystery Skulls and got the idea to write something based on it for Kylux! So, this is it. I hope you enjoy despite my always terrible smut writing skills <3 Also, please mind the tags and sorry this is very all over the place haha.

**You got me hypnotized.  
I'm feeling so obsessed with you.**

This is becoming dangerous.

Hux’s fingernails bite into the meat of his palm in a desperate attempt to keep his focus in the present. The meeting is nothing unusual – the assembled Officers each give their reports from their different units or squadrons, or their own operations – the progress of the construction on the new Starkiller base, any new alliances formed as the First Order advances through the Galaxy and people finally come to their senses, joining the cause.

But where once he would’ve hung on every word - his mind turning over each detail to try and find possible traces of the Rebels or something, no matter how small, that he could use to his advantage – instead, Hux finds himself distracted and barely able to focus at all.

And, like everything else these days seems to be, it’s all Ren’s fault.

Hux is adamant, even in the face of the truth, that it simply isn’t his problem. He can’t help it, Hux tries to rationalise, because who would be able to concentrate after seeing Ren – pale and bare, splayed out on black sheets and lit by the stars only. Ren’s breath ghosting along the inside of Hux’s neck where his face is pressed, in little panting gusts – warm and needy, as Hux’s hand slips between Ren’s legs to stroke at the hardness through the smooth, leather confines of his pants. Soft, needy and desperate or driven and dominate; Ren is enchanting in every way and every mood, far more interesting than this boring meeting.

Hux hisses at the sudden sharp burst of pain, and the room falls silent around him as everyone turns to face him at this outburst. He allows his gaze to flicker down to his hands where they lay folded on the table, for just one moment, to see the trickle of red. He’s broken the skin of his palm. Kriff.

-

It’s bordering on obsession. Hux knows its unhealthy, but when has he ever bothered about that before?

He’s trying to seem at least half occupied flicking idly through reports on his datapad as if he has a reason to be stalking down this particular corridor instead of at his station on the bridge or working in his own quarters.

Finally, he reaches it and comes to a sharp stop. The door is just like any of the other crew quarters onboard, black and nondescript with a door chime and keypad. Still, it looms in front of him larger than life – a threshold in more ways than one. He knows that ringing the chime, stepping inside and falling into Ren’s bed again is one step further away from his old self, from the Hux who would give up everything for the First Order, for a taste of power.

Where Hux was once hungry for power, for a taste of command, for the respect, for order and bloodshed, now there is only one kind of hunger burning low in his gut. Kylo Ren is his own kind of flavour - distinct and intoxicating.

Licking the sweat from the valley between his pecs, gripping the hard muscle of a bicep, tangling his fingers through hair that catches around his fingers and is thick with grease, sucking on warm chapped lips, following a trail of dark hair down to a cock nestled in the centre of black curls, so large that Hux can barely take it into his mouth without gagging and that still makes his eyes water as he bounces on Ren’s lap.

Hux takes a deep and steadying breath and rings the chime outside of Ren’s chambers.  

-

They fuck against the viewport, Hux’s ass pressed up against the cold glass as Ren’s two large hands support his legs. Hux can feel Ren’s thick fingers gripping the meat of his thighs, sinking into his soft flesh and leaving angry, red marks there. It’s just a hairbreadth away from fighting, but so is everything they do. Hux’s hands tug at Ren’s hair just a little too hard, drawing a grunt from Ren’s lips and a squeeze – hard and warning, into his thighs. Hux is sure that his thighs must be covered in red finger marks by now, loves the feeling of the burn edging on pain, on his skin.

‘If my hands weren’t busy, I’d spank you,’ Ren says, low and dangerous, right into the shell of Hux’s ear. Ren moves his fingers a little, scratching over Hux’s skin with his short nails.

Hux can’t help the groan that slips out from between his parted lips, throwing his head back against the cold glass as he feels his cock jump at Ren’s words. Hux is practically buzzing with need - feels like he’s going to come right there against Ren’s chest as he trails his hands down his own body, circling his hole, teasing himself, before he begins to work himself open with two fingers, spreading the lube inside of himself.

‘If mine weren’t busy, I’d spank you back,’ he growls, punctuating his words with a deep thrust of his fingers into his own hole until they find his prostate – the sweet spot that always sends him spiralling towards the edge, towards his orgasm, with no more than a touch.

He feels as well as hears Ren’s pleasure – Ren’s fingers shivering as Ren presses closer – as close as their bodies will allow as if pulled by a string while Ren groans into the shell of his ear. Ren’s neediness is like a feedback loop and Hux’s cock twitches in response, desperately hard and dripping precome against Ren’s soft stomach. It’s obscene – to feel so desperate and needy, and see Ren the same, smeared with Hux’s precome and Ren’s own face slack with pleasure.

It’s like without him, without Ren, Hux is empty – like a dark and unyielding void has opened up inside of him. Ren is an obsession no doubt, and not a healthy one. But Hux wants more – wants every little bit, every taste he can get. Once he has a goal Hux can’t let go. Ren has him hypnotised, stuck in this moment – the war rages and rattles around them at every moment, and yet Hux is more interested in getting his cock sucked or Ren fucking him into the next Galaxy. Hux is more interested in running a hand over Ren’s skin or seeing the pop of lopsided dimples in Ren’s cheeks when he smiles.

Kriff.

Ren has ruined his plans, made a fool of him on multiple occasions, possibly cost them the war against the Resistance with his obsession with that scavenger girl, and hurt him – thrown him across the ship like an unwanted toy and choked him, without even having the decency to lay a finger on him (and maybe, just maybe, stroke Hux’s achingly hard cock through his uniform pants).

And nothing has ever captivated him as much. It’s sick and he knows it and yet he doesn’t want anything else. Hux doesn’t think he has the stomach for a ‘traditional’ relationship – doesn’t know whether he could accept soft kisses and softer touches, hugs and tenderness. He’s too accustomed to the cold.

‘Are you…,’ Ren says, breathless as his wide chest heaves. Even in the shadow, Hux can see that Ren’s cheeks are covered in a dark, blotchy blush. ‘Are you ready yet, Hux?’ He gives Hux’s thighs another squeeze with his big hands as if to punctuate his words.

‘So needy, Ren,’ Hux barely manages to say, teasing tone just covering his own breathlessness. ‘Always so desperate to get your fat cock in my arse,’ he says, aiming for sexy or teasing again but landing somewhere around a parody – one of those awful Farce holo’s he’s seen playing on a loop in shady and sticky Cantina’s.  

Thankfully, Ren must not be listening though, lowering Hux slightly in his grip so that he can grind his cock hungrily against Hux’s belly. ‘Please Hux, please. I need you,’ he breathes, bowing his neck so that his words gusts across the column of Hux’s neck. The friction isn’t pleasant against his stomach so Hux can hardly but his snarky responses die in his throat at Ren’s words, the flare of annoyance soothed by Ren’s earnestness. Being so obviously desired and wanted doesn’t just stroke his ego, it gives him a sense of peace that he’s never felt before.

‘Do you have no control, Ren? No discipline?’ Hux teases as if he isn’t the same, as if he isn’t here in Ren’s quarters hard and dripping precome over Ren’s pretty chest, instead of going over reports. As if he isn’t completely hypnotised by Ren’s pale skin, by the taste and feel of him.

Still, he slips his fingers free of his own arse – missing the stretch immediately. He feels his cheeks heating, a blush threatening to bloom over them at how shameless he’s become and reaches down to grip Ren’s cock, guiding towards his hole with gentle but insistent fingers. This is not who he was a year ago, this is not the ruthless Hux, youngest General in the First Order. This is somebody else, Armitage, who doesn’t want anything else in the entire Galaxy than to be in this moment – the head of Ren’s fat cock pressing against his eagerly twitching hole, the anticipation of Ren’s first thrust – pushing past the ring of muscle.

Ren doesn’t disappoint, pausing only for a moment before he slips through Hux’s grasp – slick with lube, sliding into Hux to the hilt in one long thrust. Their moans intertwine, Kylo pressing even closer so that their chests touch and it’s too much, too many sensations at once. He completely full up – his hole stretched by Ren’s cock, so big that he still thinks that it might tear him in two as Ren’s body pushes up against him, crushing him against the viewport. Despite the way that Ren’s body must cover him completely (except for his bare arse that’s clear for any passing ships with binoculars to see), Hux feels wholly exposed.

Ren takes up a surprisingly even rhythm, even as his breath gusts unevenly out of his heaving chest against Hux’s neck, thrusting smoothly – his hips snapping as he pushes in before almost drawing all the way out. Each thrust has Ren’s cock brushing along his prostate and turning Hux into even more of a shivering mess – he can feel sweat gathering along his hairline, his mind clouding with sensation. He slips his hands down on impulse, drawn by the throbbing need of his cock, one catching a grip onto Kylo’s hair on the way.

Hux feels drawn with need – his cock achingly hard and Ren must feel the same, as his thrusts become more erratic and wilder, his moans hot and insistent against Hux’s neck with just the barest scrape of teeth against Hux’s fragile skin.

‘I’m close, I’m close,’ Ren mumbles, muffled into Hux’s neck and Hux isn’t sure whether Ren’s speaking to Hux or to himself. Taking the initiative anyway, Hux slides a hand around his own cock, shuddering at the sensation. His mind is fogging, hyper-focused on the feeling of Ren inside of him and his own need, pooling heavily in his gut. And then there’s no turning back. The world goes white for just a moment before it fades out to black as Hux closes his eyes. He doesn’t even have the strength to muster any embarrassment about how shamefully few strokes it had taken for him to spill come over his own hand and Ren’s stomach, near enough to coming untouched.

Ren doesn’t last much longer, but each thrust – hard and erratic now, has him shuddering and moaning weakly with oversensitivity.  Just as Hux feels like he can’t take it anymore, Ren pulls out with a grunt and with one final moan, comes against Hux’s stomach. Slowly, he feels Ren lowering them both down to the floor so that they lay side by side on the cool, smooth floor.

‘Remember,’ Ren says. But, Hux can hardly focus on Ren’s words, instead barely holding back a gasp as Ren’s huge hand closes over his flaccid, oversensitive cock. ‘Always remember Hux, that this belongs to be me.’ Despite the way that his body feels heavy and weighed down - like he could just fall asleep right there, Hux still manages to summon the strength to move – quickly reaching down and grabbing Ren’s balls. He can’t help but retaliate, still as quick to anger and strike back as he’s always been, at least.

‘And these belong to me too. Don’t forget that either,’ he says, as Ren wheezes weakly. With his point proved he lets them go with nothing more than a gentle, warning squeeze. For now. Hux doesn’t need to be able to read minds to see how relieved Ren is.

He’s obsessed with Kylo Ren, completely hypnotised. But Hux is pretty sure that the feeling is, at least, mutual.


End file.
